Demasiada Prisa
by honeyxblood
Summary: Camus es un cronista el cual tiene una misión encomendada para poder escalar en su profesión, Milo asesor de bolsa, se verá obligado a recorrer por el mundo con aquel desconocido quien al culminar, deberá presentar un articulo de lo vivido. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

"World Economic" la revista de negocios internacionales más prestigiosa de Grecia y una de las más importantes en el mundo alberga a los más altos intelectuales en el ramo de negocios y finanzas, como es el caso de Camus Aquarius el cual a través de noticias, entrevistas y reportajes, informa de los principales actores del mundo empresarial, negocios y actualidad.

A dos meses de la publicación N°150, en la oficina principal de la prestigiosa revista una conversación inusual se llevaba a cabo entre jefe y cronista.

_No director Radamanthis, de viaje con el asesor de negocios no voy. Encargue el artículo a otro_. Se escuchó firme la voz mezclada con un dejo francés.

_Reflexiona tu respuesta Camus... Es un buen reportaje el que te ofrezco_. Respondió también con la mirada firme el director Radamathys Wyvern. Una lucha de voluntades iniciaba y bien sabía el superior de la revista que el francés era terco y de una voluntad inquebrantable, como dueño de una belleza inalcanzable. Sutil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. _Entiende, muchos suplicarían por tener la oportunidad que hoy te ofrezco.

_ No lo quiero. Gracias_. fue la respuesta, al igual que la mirada fría que desprendía el francés. Así se construía una barricada entre ambas voluntades. Radamanthys de Wyvern debía conseguir su objetivo de la mejor manera y en el mejor de los términos, así que...

_ ¿no quieres hacer carrera? Es una magnífica ocasión para lucirte, si descubres lo que necesito obtendrás tu propia columna_ Intentó tentarlo, sabía que para este periodista, el escalar en aquella revista internacional de negocios era uno de sus más anhelados sueños. Vio entonces sembrarse la duda en el menor, una pequeña chispa de esperanza iluminaba su plan.

_ Me gustaría saber de quien ha sido esta brillante idea. _ respondió Camus Aquarius casi oliendo el reto.

_ En realidad, ha sido mía. Tengo un amigo que dirige una empresa corredora de bolsa "Import-Export", y me he puesto de acuerdo con él. _ Destellaron los ojos del director; era como el mismísimo diablo, igual de astuto, no por nada ocupaba el puesto más alto de la revista. _ Un cronista, o sea tú, viajará por algún tiempo junto con uno de sus asesores estrella por todo el mundo. _ Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio y continúo _ Se trata de compartir las experiencias, las aventuras, las alegrías y los dolores de estos viajeros perennes. Es sensacional. A nuestros lectores les gustará mucho. _ Camus se cruzó de brazos y escuchó cada palabra del director, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que si Radamanthys intentaba desplegar sobre él su poder de convencimiento, era mejor dejarlo por la buena. Además de eso, las posibilidades de escalar en alto luego de un pequeño sacrificio podrían ser altamente ventajosas _ Si el reportaje es bueno como espero, tendrás un aumento y un puesto fijo en nuestras publicaciones; no esta mal ¿no?. Tu propia columna.

**Minutos después, en la oficina de Camus...**

_ ¿qué quería de tí el director?

_ No me hables Mu, me ha tomado por un novato no cabe duda. _ el francés tomó asiento acomodó algunos papeles y suspirando largo miró fijamente a su amigo quien sintió el rechazo gélido ante la escueta respuesta, - Esta bien, escucha con atención.

Dos horas después...

_ Te das cuenta, tendré que viajar durante no sé cuanto tiempo en uno de esos aviones privados. Supongo que me enviarán algún estirado petulante asesor de bolsa, pasaré escuchando de él solo números y puras mentiras para robar a la gente. Por si fuera poco, después debo narrar sus experiencias intentando dar vida a la escala de números y variables que ellos deducen . - tecleó por unos segundos para luego culminar – prefiero viajar con un monje de clausura; de esos que hicieron voto de silencio eterno. _ culminó fastidiado.

_ Es una idea interesante. _Mu el Tibetano, dio ánimo a su colega _ Podría resultar. De verdad, parece apuntar a un buen artículo. _ Camus se sorprendió. Al parecer Mu estaba viendo esta delegación como si fuese algo espectacular.

_ ¡Oh por Dios Mu!, solo faltabas tu. _ Dijo esto mirando de reojo a su colega, luego apenas una imperceptible sonrisa estiró los labios del francés. Su amigo era inocente en todo sentido, Camus sabía muy bien que si este era un artículo tan importante, no tenían porque enviarlo a él, habían trabajadores mucho más antiguos y con mayor experiencia en el caso, como Mu de Aries. Radamanthys estaba hilando fino con este artículo y el cebo era Aquarius de eso no tenia duda, pero ¿qué sería lo que Wyvern quería encontrar?.

- Ya quisiera yo viajar por semanas en primera clase y llegar a los mejores hoteles sin necesidad de reservar . Me hacen falta vacaciones. Y tu Camus te quejas por tener una distracción tras otra. - Mu entendía a la perfección a su amigo o al menos eso creía. Y sabía que para alguien solitario como Camus, acostumbrado a no demostrar sus emociones, este reportaje era algo aterrador. Si bien podía conversar abiertamente con dos o tres personas, era porque cada una de ellas tuvo que pasar por mucho para ganar su confianza, aún así, esta confianza no era completa y guardaba para sí cualquier emoción que no concierna a su profesión. Puede que algunos viajes conociendo a gente agradable le ayudaran con su problema. De todos modos Camus era una máquina de trabajo y entendía muy bien del mundo de los negocios, no estorbaría y aprendería un poco, por donde lo viera habían ventajas para su amigo.

Un hombre alto de facciones ceñidas, hermosa quijada y mirada firme hizo su entrada observando a los amigos que trabajaban juntos; su nombre Saga de Géminis, era el segundo al mando en la Revista, aunque su verdadero don era tan amplio, no solo trabajaba para "World Economic" sino que muchas otras prestigiosas revistas y periódicos buscaban su aporte. Una estrella internacional de las finanzas empresariales.

_ ¡Ah.. mis guapísimos amigos! Apuesto que el jefe esta de mal humor._ el castaño tibetano se levantó de un saltó al escuchar la voz. Y saludó con un movimiento de mano.

_ Como siempre._ respondió Camus sin siquiera levantar la mirada del ordenador.

Saga se dirigió a Mu con una fascinante sonrisa y continúo:

_ ¿Permites que te robe a tu amigo?

_ Sí, ... creo que no hay problema. _ Contempló Mu a Camus. Cuando en el fondo existía un pequeño problema. El ariano gustaba de Saga, pero al ser amigo de Camus, no podía siquiera permitirse ser fiel a sus sentimientos ya que el mayor mostraba una fascinación especial por el francés.

Saga tomó entonces una de las manos de Camus quien la quitó en seguida para seguir tecleando el ordenador portátil, entonces el griego la tomo nuevamente y tiró de ella, haciendo que dejara por completo su trabajo. Camus quiso reaccionar, pero como no era una persona impulsiva, solo siguió los pasos del mayor, sabía a que iba todo ese asunto de conversar a solas.

_ Te noto acobardado. Acaso puedo ayudarte. _ dijo esto Géminis deteniéndose en el pasillo tomando de los hombros al francés. Camus posó la mirada fija y fría ante Saga respondiendo.

_ Ojalá...Pero temo que nada podrías hacer.

Saga siempre fue muy comprensivo cuando se trataba del pelirrojo, escuchaba pacientemente sus quejas y a Camus no le molestaba mucho el descargar su pesadez ante el griego, a veces sabía aconsejarlo.

_Acompáñame debo encontrarme con un partner de negocios, si vamos juntos podremos conversar un poco, luego del trabajo.

_Pero Radamanthys...  
_Déjalo, ya me encargué del asunto.

**Poco después en un restaurante de negocios.**

_En suma, no quieres absolutamente realizar ese reportaje. Pero podría ser interesante... ¿no? Una novedad. _ Fue lo que terminó diciendo el mayor al entender el problema.

_ ¡Que vá!. _ Camus tomó un sorbo de su bebida y continúo _ Tu sabes lo que valgo. Sabes que me gusta el trabajo, pero este asunto... es algo que no pensé realizar ¿por qué no tengo más éxito? ¿por qué no soy capaz de hacer lo que quiero? ¿por qué...?_ Estas palabras emocionaban a Saga. Cada pregunta que el francés se hacia estaba prendida de aquel dejo que a Géminis le excitaba tanto. Aún así tuvo que contener sus emociones y cortar las palabras que eran en realidad difíciles de arrancar al pelirrojo.

_ Acaso por demasiada prisa._ al escuchar las palabras de Saga Camus quedó en silencio por unos instantes, por primera vez en la tarde tomo un poco de interés en los consejos de su amigo, dejó de tocar el vaso que llevaba en manos y pidió a Saga con la mirada que continuara. _ También yo, para llegar al punto en que me encuentro, he tenido que luchar y esperar... Tu vales. _ susurró casi ronroneando Géminis. Tomó entonces las manos frías del francés. _ Llegaste Camus. _ se acercó a unos milímetros del pelirrojo, tomó su rostro con una mano y dulcemente continúo. _ Quizás con mi ayuda... Sabes lo que siento por tí...

¿Cómo no saberlo? eran tres años los que llevaba tratando de adueñarse del corazón del francés. Camus era un misterio completo, frió y hermoso, completamente indescifrable en lo que a emociones respecta, su serenidad dominaba cualquier ambiente en el que se encontrara, su certeza hacía de Camus el periodista perfecto. Siempre debía tener la ultima palabra,y para Saga esa no era una manía, sino una virtud.

_ Por favor Saga. _ Camus por reflejo detuvo el avance del griego. _ Ahora no. _ Fue entonces cuando Aquarius muy serio respondió._Tengo que conseguirlo con mis propias fuerzas y puede que tengas razón este reportaje podría ser la oportunidad que necesito. Habrá tiempo después para nosotros. Ahora no. _ Saga regresó tras sus movimientos, sonrió apenas y dejó de insistir. Pues vaya que había logrado mucho. De los labios del francés había salido la palabra "nosotros" y eso era más de lo que esperaba.

**Es un día radiante en Grecia, el sol calienta la ciudad haciendo brillar el mar a lo lejos.** Los turistas desplegados por todos lados, uno de ellos muy suelto de equipaje bajaba de un taxi ingresando a un Hotel majestuoso, apenas pisó la entrada y escuchó detrás suyo.

_Hola Milo. Esta vez hemos llegado al mismo tiempo._ Un caballero castaño con cara de ángel hacia su aparición en el hall del hotel.

_ Hola... Aioros ¿eras tú quien mandaba mensajes al celular con número privado? _ respondió Milo Escorpión, un jovial y risueño rubio de cabellos largos y ondulados.

_ Sí, dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Aioria . Hay que hacer las cosas en grande. _ Estando cerca Aioros extendió la mano para ajustar y saludar a Milo, pero este lo abrazó directamente tomándolo por el cuello, luego continúo:

_ ¡Me asustas!. La última vez que quisiste hacer las cosas "en grande" casi se incendió el club. _ La sonrisa del rubio era impecable, prácticamente iluminaba todo el hall. Haciendo que todos lo saludaran; el aspecto sobrio del lugar se tornaba en uno cálido y alegre, era evidente que los dioses favorecían a Escorpión.

_ Aioria merece lo mejor. Y tu tienes que acompañarnos... Sin ti, es mejor no hacer fiesta Milo. _ esta vez fue Aioros quien estiró la otra mano completando el abrazo e inició el recorrido por el hotel con su amigo.

_ No te preocupes... Entremos a tu piso que tengo hambre.

Aioros y Aioria eran hermanos. Aioria manejaba el hotel y Aioros se dedicaba a lo mismo que Milo. Por lo tanto trataban de coincidir cada que podían, sacando un espacio entre sus viajes.

_ ¡Milo! ¿No ibas a Frankfurt hoy? _ Se escuchó a unos pasos, Aioria no los esperaba y fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con Milo en su hotel.

_ El jefe me ha llamado no sé para que encargo. _ Respondió Milo sin tomar importancia a sus palabras, Solo observaba como Aioria lleno de alegría no pudo con sus impulsos y lo abrazó sin más.

_ Me alegro ... entonces mando a preparar tu plato preferido.

_ Si gatito. _ Milo tomó asiento junto con Aioros, mientras Aioria se retiró por un momento. Ya solos, Aioros contempló la sonrisa de Milo, entendía los sentimientos de su hermano y le agradaba que entre los tres se llevaran tan bien.

_ Como verás Aioria es fantástico. El solo dirige este lugar y luce siempre lozano y sonriente con todos. Yo en cambio soy la sombra _ inició la conversación el castaño, recordando un duro pasado.

_ Es un don natural. Hay personas que despiden alegría porque... son la alegría. _ Tu hermano es como el sol Aioros. No me canso de observarlo cada que lo tengo frente a mi.

_ Y tu eres una de ellas ¿verdad?

_ ¿una qué?

_ Alegría. También por ese motivo te admiran todos los colegas en los negocios. Si no fuera por Milo Escorpión la lista de suicidios por mala inversión hoy sería el triple. Sabes impregnar entusiasmo en tus clientes.

_ No exageres Aioros. Me limito a cumplir mi trabajo. _ Milo sabía que Aioros siempre estaría agradecido y eso le incomodaba haciendo que su corazón se retorciera de dolor.

Milo fue quien ayudó a Aioria a conservar un modesto hotel en Grecia, luego de la trágica desaparición de los señores Sagitario. Aioros estuvo en coma por un largo tiempo y fue Aioria, el hermano menor, quien tuvo que enfrentar todo solo. De no ser por Milo en estos momentos no tendrían absolutamente nada. Y al contrario de todo pronóstico, hoy lo tenían "casi" absolutamente todo. "casi" porque ambos hermanos esperaban que en cualquier momento Milo se uniese a la familia.

_ Nada de exageraciones, tu has sido siempre para mi como un hermano más. Sin tu ayuda, no habría conseguido nada en esta vida. Eres el mejor asesor de negocios que existe y otros pueden corroborar lo que digo. Eres el mejor Escorpión.

_ ¿te callas?.. o ya te empiezo a gustar... Soy sencillamente un asesor que ama su trabajo. _ Esto arrancó una carcajada limpia de Aioros, la sencillez de Milo era una de sus mejores virtudes.

_ No te preocupes Milo._ se escuchó de Aioria, quien había retornado y cargaba una vianda entre manos- Aioros pronto estará tan ocupado con su plato y ni siquiera lo oirás respirar. - Aioros miró a su hermano un poco sorprendido, seguramente se había esmerado preparando todo, hasta un delantal llevaba puesto.

_ ¡Qué servicio!_ dijo Escorpión mirando de pies a cabeza a Aioria, de pronto, no podía apartar la mirada del menor.  
_ ¿Están de vacaciones las camareras? _ Remató Aioros, arrancando una risa del hermano menor.

_ No Milo._ sonrojándose un poco, Aioria sostuvo la mirada con la de Milo y continúo: _ A los "amigos" les sirvo yo. _ Un silencio se dejó escuchar entre los tres, así que el menor continúo. _ Y ustedes son mis mejores amigos.

La mirada que Aioros dirigía a Aioria delataba las claras intenciones que había tenido el menor con aquel servicio. Milo sintió entonces la necesidad de salir corriendo, al parecer gustaba de Aioria y apenas se había dado cuenta. Los colores abarcaban toda su tez y Escorpión nunca dejaría que los sentimientos nublaran la amistad que habían sembrado.

_ ¡Ah!._ Exclamó, tronando los dedos. _ Hoy es el día de cumplidos. _ ¡Gracias a los dioses! Milo era hábil para salir invicto de cualquier situación. Todos rieron e iniciaron, disfrutando de la comida y su compañía.

**Horas más tarde en las oficinas de la empresa transnacional "Import-Export"**

_¿Estás bromeando Dohko? _ Apenas iniciaba el ocaso y ya las noticias hicieron hervir la sangre de Escorpión _ ¿un periodista en mis negocios, conmigo?

_ Si, contigo. Sino la idea no funciona.

El oriental Dohko de Libra era el dueño de aquella multinacional. Gracias a Milo había logrado hacerse de un mercado amplio y se daba aires de intervenir en todo tipo de empresas. La que fuese. Sus asesores siempre estaban a la altura de las circunstancias solucionando cualquier inconveniente, agrandando a paso firme su territorio.

_ ¡claro que no funciona! Yo manejo mi trabajo no por diversión. _ Milo se estiró en su asiento y cruzó las piernas denotando determinación. _ No puedo llevar extraños conmigo. _ continúo. _ mi cartera está llena de inversionistas de confianza. _ Y pensó que con eso todo estaba solucionado. No contaba con la testarudez del Chino.

_ Si lo digo yo , debes cumplir. _ Contempló Dohko a su asesor con excepcional calma.

_ Me puedo negar, no te atreverás a despedirme. Dohko, soy el mejor asesor que tienes.

_ Pruebame Escorpión _ Continúo el oriental.

_ La cartera es mía, me llevó 6 años reunir lo que tengo. Yo la administro y me niego a correr riesgos innecesarios con ellos. No quiero estorbos. _ Dohko sabía el esfuerzo que Milo invirtió en su cartera de negocios, pero también sabía que era la mejor carta que tenía ante semejante oportunidad.

_ Milo... Milo, trabajas para mi compañía y las reglas las dicto yo. _ Se paró decidido tocando el hombro de Escorpión. _ Vamos. En el fondo ¿que te pido? Un par de semanas en compañía de un jovencito que se limitará a escribir en un cuaderno y que luego redactará un artículo... Hasta será divertido.

_ No lo creo. _ Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Dohko quería escuchar.

_ Basta... está decidido. Tengo que hacer un favor a un amigo, que por coincidencia dirige la mejor revista de negocios internacional. Y será una gran publicidad para la firma. Mañana mismo conocerás a ese periodista. _ Milo sintió como la piel se estremeció del puro susto, nunca antes había visto a Dohko en semejante actitud, puesto que nunca antes supo que el chino debía favores. Y menos a un completo desconocido. Parecía un favor muy serio, así que dejó de oponerse. Tomó también el hombro a su jefe para decirle.

_ Usted es un viejo terco. Espero no se arrepienta de cumplir con este favor.

No por nada se llamaba Escorpión, como todo arácnido su sentido de cautela le sugería no correr riesgos innecesarios. Si fuera por él hubiese mandado a volar la revista entera. Tendría que ser cauteloso y no enseñar sus secretos en el ámbito de los negocios. Pero ¿cómo negarse a Dohko? Era el único quien puso desde un inicio su entera confianza en las descabelladas pero asombrosas ideas del arácnido. Hace seis años cuando nadie daría un centavo por aquel jovenzuelo, que con una novatada hundió por completo el negocio de su familia, arrastrando con ellos a los padres de Aioría y Aioros.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Al Día siguiente, en la sede de la Revista :**

– ¿Milo de Escorpión? Le esperábamos. – Radamanthys saluda cortésmente al recién llegado. Esa mañana despertó de mejor humor, haciendo que toda la revista quede espantada al ver el nuevo temperamento de su director.

– ¿He llegado tarde?, disculpe usted señor Radamanthys. – Escorpión miraba con disimulo al joven francés que esperaba sentado frente a él, recorriendo cada detalle del esbelto periodista.

– Nada de eso. Ha sido usted puntualísimo. – Los ojos del director brillaban observando al recién llegado, sin duda su plan marchaba a la perfección.

– Bueno yo he esperado veinte minutos – se escuchó del francés a modo de queja. Milo pudo confirmar el origen del cronista por la pronunciación de sus palabras. Lo vío tan correcto, tan atractivo, tan solemne, tan desesperante... no encajaría, era demasiado serio para su gusto.

– Bien Escorpión. Le presento a Camus Aquarius, no haga caso de su queja, Aquarius acostumbra llegar siempre veinte minutos antes de cualquier compromiso. Escribirá una serie de artículos sobre los asesores de negocios internacionales. Serán artículos muy interesantes. – Culminó al ver que entre los aludidos, ninguno siquiera se dio la mano, ambos se miraban con rivalidad.

– No tengo la menor duda. – Milo respondió repasando nuevamente con la mirada al francés. – Pero hay un problema.

– ¿Un problema? – preguntó Camus.

– Sí. Verá , yo creo que es mejor renunciar a ese proyecto. Al menos, conmigo. Estoy seguro de que hay personas más adecuadas... Puedo darle los nombres de dos colegas a quienes les gustaría aparecer en su diario. – Milo se apresuraba a terminar con este absurdo del reportaje, de la mejor manera.

– Me he puesto ya de acuerdo con su jefe. – carraspeo el director– Está ya todo previsto.

– Sí, pero un artículo sobre mí no funcionaría. – insistió Escorpión, por lo visto no tenía idea de quien era Radamanthys de Wyvern – Mi vida es un aburrimiento total– fue la respuesta de Milo haciendo que Camus sintiera deseos de fulminarlo con la mirada.

– ¿Permite que lo decida yo? Es mi oficio, ¿no? – Que derecho tenía Escorpión para ser quién deje de lado el reportaje. A Camus, nadie antes nunca lo había plantado. Y esta vez, aunque de manera indirecta, no sería la primera.

– No me caben dudas.– Se defendió Milo– Pero la cartera de clientes es mía; la conduzco yo. Y sé muy bien el aburrimiento que hay en mi vida,¿no?

– ¿Esta seguro de saberlo tan bien. señor Scorpioni? – ya verá, se decía Acuarius, al parecer Escorpión se creía interesante. Con esas últimas palabras, entendería que ni su nombre era algo para recordar.

– "Escorpión" jóvencito no "escupioni".– Milo entendió la indirecta – Creía que uno de los talentos del periodista era la memoria entrenada y el espíritu de observación.

Antes de que continuaran y sobre todo antes de perder la poca paciencia en frente de estos dos, Radamanthys interrumpió:

– ¡Esto es estupendo! – se levantaba de su asiendo dando pequeñas palmaditas.

– ¿eh? – Milo retornó la mirada al director.

– Sí, sí . Están aprendiendo a conocerse. Ya preveo que se tratará de un reportaje sensacional... ¡Esplendido!

– (¿Esta loco?) – pensó el Escorpión.

– Será mejor que tomen cita para discutir las modalidades del viaje. Si me disculpan caballeros, tengo mucho que hacer. – Radamanthys frotaba sus manos lentamente, fue testigo directo de la química que destilaba entre ambos jóvenes. Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido... Nunca se habían visto, no se conocían y ahora deben iniciar una aventura juntos.

Reportero y asesor salieron de la oficina del director, ambos en silencio, aunque en el fondo, silencio era lo que no encontrarían.

– (este ya me es antipático ) – fue la conclusión de Aquarius, echando un fugaz vistazo a Escorpión; ingresando de inmediato a su oficina. – París por favor, ¿puedes reservarnos una mesa en "Alexandros"?

– (un insoportable presuntuoso) – se dijo Milo, al observar como Camus se desenvolvía en ese ambiente. – Perdone ¿no pregunta mi opinión?...No acostumbro a hacer que decidan por mí.

– ¿de verdad? – una sonrisa sarcástica, apenas perceptible, salio de los labios del francés– Alesxandros es un óptimo restaurat y tiene un convenio con nuestra revista, Pero si prefiere ir a otro lugar...

– No tiene importancia. Basta que definamos lo antes posible los detalles de ese trabajo...

Poco después en Alexandros, están en una mesa, en un lugar apartado y tranquilo, pero el clima entre ambos amenaza con tormenta.

– Bueno, yo tengo este viaje dentro de dos días a Frankfurt, luego de unos días, volvemos a casa. Cuanto más pronto, mejor.– fue lo primero que dejó salir Milo– Por cierto, ¿cuanto tiempo prevé para el artículo?

– No sé . Yo soy muy escrupuloso ... Varios viajes, supongo. Acaso un mes.

– (!Un mes! eso es la ruina...¡La catástrofe!)– Milo sentía caer en un hoyo muy profundo, como si de pronto alguien hubiese quitado la tierra bajo sus pies. Camus intuyó los pensamientos de Milo, se sintió incómodo, todos siempre fueron amables y correctos con él, sin embargo, Milo parecía tener un efecto de repulsión a su persona.

– ¡Saga! por aquí... – Camus saludó de manera improvista al reconocer a Saga quién había terminado una entrevista y se disponía a salir de Alexandros. No quería quedarse mas tiempo a solas con aquel asesor quíen a su parecer no tenia la menor consideración por su persona. –¿No ibas a salir para Nicaragua? – Fueron las palabras que hicieron caer en tierra firme a Milo, al darse cuenta que un amigo de Aquarios yacía al lado suyo.

– Mañana hermoso, mañana...– respondió Saga sin siquiera prestar atención a Escorpión, por la cara de Camus, adivinó lo que sucedía entre el asesor y el periodista y como "amigo" del periodista, debía salir en su rescate. – ¿por qué estas tan solo?

– ¿es que no soy nadie?... – Se escuchó claramente de Milo;

– Perdóname, – Camus repasó entre su compañero y el asesor para realizar las formalidades entre ellos.– Saga. Este es Milo ... Escorpión, el asesor del que te hablé, "el del reportaje".

– Asesor de bolsa ¿eh?. Trabajo difícil, supongo. – Saga dijo esto posando la mirada desafiante ante Milo, pero este ni se inmutó y creyó entender el tipo de relación que llevaba con Aquarius, así que:

– Generalmente no, si nos dejan trabajar en paz. – Culminó Escorpión desviando la mirada.

– Naturalmente se refiere a mi. – Camus se sintió aludido, pero como quien se enoja pierde, agradablemente prosiguió – Considere que tampoco a mi me entusiasma el pasar unos días mirando por la ventanilla de un avión y aburriéndome en juntas extraordinarias.

– Esto ya es un consuelo, para mi. – fue la respuesta de Milo, quien se levantó de su lugar para concluir– Oiga, lo llamo para confirmarle el día y la hora de salida. ¿De acuerdo? – Tomó su portafolio y prácticamente desapareció de sus miradas.

– Que tipo. Ni siquiera ha dicho adiós. – Espetó Saga.

– Vamos, está acostumbrado a lidiar gritando por algunas acciones ¿crees que existen los modales donde el trabaja? (se supone que sí) tenemos suerte de que sepa sentarse a la mesa para intentar conversar. – Fue lo que Aquarius concluyó ante Saga, obteniendo una mirada de aprobación del mayor– Es burdo y antipático.

– Bueno a todo esto, lo mandé a investigar. ¿quieres saber que tipo de persona es Escorpión?– – a Camus pareció no interesarle, así que Saga simplemente continuó – Me contaron que es un casanova y gusta de todo genero. Muchos de sus viajes son sólo escusas para aprovecharse de los novatos que lo acompañan. Si no serías tu Camus, estaría preocupado, pero te conozco lo suficiente y sé que un tipo como ese nisiquiera puede ser considerado por tí. – Camus no respondió, se perdió en sus pensamientos como siempre.

– (Y tendré que estar a su lado quien sabe cuanto tiempo... en verdad es molesto)– pensó Aquarius para sí de Milo.

**En el camino a su hotel, Milo hablaba solo:**

– ¡Que mala suerte!.– hablaba sin poder borrar la mirada desafiante de Aquarius– Dicen que hacer subir a una mujer a un barco trae mala suerte... deberían haber considerado a los tipos como ese para los aviones ... desearía caer en picada antes de pasar los días viendo su rostro y esquivando sus preguntas. Simplemente, ¡es un pesado!.

**El día de partida.**

– Lo sabía yo... Ya me esta haciendo retrasar la salida enormemente ¡Me molesta no respetar los horarios programados! – Milo caminaba de un lado a otro.

– ¿Pero cuando has tenido tú un horario ? – reía Aioros al ver lo nervioso de su amigo.

– Desde hoy lo tengo. ¡Y para que lo sepas ese periodista del demonio aprenderá a respetar las reglas!

– ¿las que te inventas?

– ¡Aioros!

– Bueno, cálmate. – carcajeaba sin querer el castaño – Me dijiste que el tiene la costumbre de llegar veinte minutos antes de la hora fija. Si estás esperando en estos momentos, es por puro gusto de adelantarte y llegar cuarenta minutos anticipados ¿acaso están compitiendo?. – Para Aioros esta situación era divertidísima, la primera vez que veía así de nervioso a Milo.

– Finalmente, llegó – murmulló Milo. Aioros volteó inmediatamente la mirada, delante suyo el hermoso Aquarius se encontraba de pie, cubierto de un largo sobretodo apto para la temporada en Frankfurt, llevaba en manos 3 maletas, colgado del hombro su portátil y del otro un bolso pequeño.

– Ya veo porque... – soltó Aioros, detallando a Camus.  
– ¿Por qué? qué?– pregunto Milo un poco confuso.  
– Oye parece muy guapo. – Aioros se había quedado observando, mejor dicho devorando con la mirada al periodista, quien con sus cabellos carmesí llamaba la atención de los presentes.

– Perdone, no creí que adelantaríamos el horario acordado por veinte minutos. ¿es demasiado tarde? – se escuchó del francés, un poco molesto.

– Bastante. – Sí. Al fin estaban a mano, llegar cuarenta minutos antes para dejar en ridículo al francés valió la pena. Milo tenia ganas de bailar y realizar su pose triunfal delante de Aioros. Pero disimuló muy bien, si es que así se puede llamar a la sonrisa de satisfacción enorme que llevaba – ¿qué es eso?

– Unas maletas ¿no? – respondió seco Aquarius– Tendremos que viajar durante varios días ...

– solo cuatro días. Y ya veo que es una maleta. ¿ cuantos trajes cree que necesitara para viajar cuatro días?

– Muy gracioso. Pero deje que yo decida lo que necesito...

– Milo... – Aioros no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su amigo, no trataba de conquistar al francés, todo lo contrario, si las miradas mataran con la intención, hace 20 minutos habrían enterrado a Aquarius– oye, Milo – Aioros desconocía en esos momentos a Milo, era tan duro y sin gracia con ese joven, necesitó tirar de su traje para llamar su atención y evitar llegar a mayores.

– Ah, sí; te presento a Aioros, un amigo. También es asesor de bolsa.

– Hola Aioros, ¿siempre lleva Escorpión ese genio? – Aioros solo sonreía, por un minuto los ojos de Aquarius se posaron en él, dejándolo sin aliento

– Ahora vamos, que ya es muy tarde.– interrumpió Milo cogiendo una de las maletas, la cual fue arrancada casi al instante por Camus.

– No necesito ayuda. Gracias.

– El privado nos espera, pero eso no quita que pasemos por aduana, perderemos tiempo con tanto equipaje.

Camus no era experto en viajes de negocios, no era experto en ningún viaje aéreo en realidad; así que no tenia idea de cuanto podía demorarse el cruzar por aduana las tres maletas que llevó. Algo que divirtió a Milo, que observaba en una esquina como escudriñaban a Aquarius con cada uno de los equipajes que llevaba; por si fuera poco, al pasar el detector de metales, pararon como quince minutos, quitando cada aditamento del cuerpo de Camus. Aioros por el contrario, no tomó su vuelo preocupado por el periodista, que parecía bastante torpe. Era esta la primera vez en la vida que Camus subiría a un Avión, siempre se las arregló para viajar en auto, tren, metro, hasta en barco . Todo eso por un extraño temor a volar, pero no lo demostraría ante Escorpión, no le daría motivo de burla.

Una vez pasada la aduana, estuvieron los tres amigos frente al avión, Camus se detuvo como a diez metros y sin que lo quisiera sus piernas dejaron de responder

– Bien Aquarius ¿le gusta? – Milo presentó con orgullo a su compañero de viaje, un avión con la inscripción de DURRELL en sus costados.

– ¡Es grande! – respondió con voz temblorosa

Aioros, se dió cuenta del cambio en Camus e intuyó el miedo que temía enfrentar. Lo tomó de la mano y despacio al oído le dijo:

– Descuida. No pasará nada. Cuando realizo vuelos, me imagino que voy en un tren, y que pasamos por una ruta con mucha niebla, verá que aquí es lo mismo. – Camus trató de disimular su malestar y sonrió. Casi roboticamente, una pierna se movió y luego la otra, ninguno ahí tenia idea de lo que estaba enfrentando en su interior.

Sin darle importancia, Milo cogió dos maletas y las subió al avión. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados... (solo iban los tres) Milo desplazó a Aioros quien pretendía sentarse al lado de Acuarius.

– Tu Aioros, preocúpate por cumplir el horario. Debo explicar algunas reglas aquí al periodista. – nuevamente Aioros desconoció a Milo, quien era siempre tan atento con todo el mundo; se convertía en un ogro con el pobre muchacho, que lejos de escuchar hablar a Milo intentaba disimular de alguna manera la tembladera de piernas que tenia y no podía evitar. Deseaba salir gritando. Las noticias de accidentes en avión le venían a la mente, era terriblemente cruel el ser periodista y haber cubierto antes, muchos de estos accidentes.

– ¿Entiende Aquarius? – escuchó Camus al final y trató de asentir con la cabeza. Milo sonrió complacido, había hecho un perfecto trabajo y doblegado al periodista, ¡Ja! ¿quien dijo que no podía manejar una situación como esa? se decía.

De pronto se escuchó la orden de despegue y las instrucciones para los pasajeros que jovialmente transmitio la aeromoza. Milo colocó los brazos a los costados de su asiento, 3,2,1 al escucharse el ruido de despegue del avión se escuchó también un grito desgarrador. No era Camus, sino Milo quien gritaba, ya que Aquarios involuntariamente había clavado profundamente las uñas en el brazo derecho de Milo, de manera tan dolorosa que hasta un par de lágrimas brotaron de su acompañante.

En el "AIRBUS 319 CJ" los cielos son devorados a su paso, para Milo una especie de música.

Apenas y el vuelo se torna estable, Escorpión revisa unas notas de su portafolio, sonriente. Aioros observa de costado al francés, quien parece estar concentrado en una especie de meditación respirando y expulsando aire rítmicamente.

– Relájate Aquarius o Aioros pensará que practicas psicoprofilaxis.– Fue el comentario fugaz de Escorpión. Para Camus más fue el orgullo que cualquier otro motivo el que lo ayudo a mantenerse estable. Trató de distraerse y su motivo estaba sentado al lado suyo así que:

– ¿qué ocurre? De pronto, ha cambiado de humor. Parece estar alegre.– el comentario pareció provocar al arácnido.

– Es verdad. Es que, cuando viajo me siento bien. Como si fuera dueño total de mi mismo ¿comprende?

– Pues no. – Camus no tenia idea de lo gratificante y liberador que era para Escorpión fundirse con su rutina laboral.

– No importa. De todos modos, reconozco que hemos iniciado bastante mal. Ante todo, hablemos de tú. ¿no crees que así mejoraremos nuestra forzosa convivencia? – Milo parecía otro, alguien había dejado al gruñón e irreprochable en tierra y puesto uno nuevo y positivo al lado suyo

– De acuerdo. Es mejor que pelearnos. Estamos en la misma barca ¿no?

– No. Estamos en el mismo vuelo. – Fue muy malicioso de parte de Milo hacer ese comentario luego de darse cuenta de la fobia del periodista.

– Por favor Escorpión. – Milo sonrió al ver palidecer inmediatamente a Camus.

– No temas Aquarius. Lo dije para ver si por esta vez se aferraba un poco a mí. Acércate, vamos. Nada pasará si voy yo a tú lado. – el francés pasó inmediatamente del blanco más blanco al rojo púrpura. Reacción que agradó a Milo, Pues sabía muy bien el atractivo del que era dueño. Aún así intentó suavizar las cosas. – Lo digo porque, estoy entrenado para cualquier emergencia.

Camus lo miraba con desconfianza y a la vez asombro.

– ¿Y cuantas veces tuviste que hacer gala de tu experiencia?

– ¿Hasta ahora?– dijo esto Milo como calculando inmumerables veces – Ninguna. – nuevamente los nervios intentaban atrapar a Aquarius – ¡Exacto!– interrumpió el arácnido la escena de nervios de su compañero– cuéntame, ¿cómo trabajas?

– ¡Trabajo! Si claro– Camus entendió, que la mejor manera de distraerse sería iniciar con lo suyo. – Milo ¿por qué no empezamos? – la mirada franca y divertida de Escorpión dio la respuesta. – Dime algo de tí.

– ¡No querrás entrevistarme! – dijo para voltear al instante y llenar unos cuantos datos en su portatil.

– ¿Para que crees que estoy aquí? ¡Soy periodista!

– Si pero, yo no soy un tipo de entrevistas.

– ¡Otra vez! Será una tarea difícil la mía. –Suspiro Aquarius intentando buscar alguna distracción que no sea el vuelo. Al ver esto Milo trato de explicarse.

– Yo te hago solamente de acompañante. No dije que respondería a tus preguntas.

Así, entre discusiones y preguntas pasaron los minutos y un par de horas, al llegar la noche aterrizaron en Frankfurt,

– Oye periodista. Hemos llegado. – Camus dormía plácidamente, al parecer estaba abatido de tanta discusión

– ¿eh? ¿ya estamos en Frankfurt?

– Si

– ¿Y por qué Aioros no se baja?

– Aioros, debe continuar a Varsovia, nos encontraremos en cuatro días – Aioros despertó apenas para levantar la mano y desear suerte a sus acompañantes.

**Ya en el taxí el ocaso destellaba en las aguas del Meno:**

– Bien, Frankfurt del Meno. –Suspiró relajándose. Camus se sentía en la gloria luego de poner los pies en el suelo– ¿para donde vamos?

– directo al hotel.– sonrió Milo

– Después de todo no la pasas mal ¿eh? – fue la respuesta cómoda del francés

–¿que dices? esto no es lo que parece.– sacó entonces el asesor unos cuadros, y anotaba en su portatil muchos números

– Digo que descansaremos en un Hotel, y mañana temprano iniciamos con nuestro horario. ¿verdad?– Acotó Aquarius.

– ¡Espera! Tu descansarás, porque yo debo informarme y planear por anticipado para lo de mañana. – Milo observó su portátil por unos minutos, Camus suspiro empezando a aburrirse, fue cuando Milo luego de una mirada pícara que se apodero de su rostro, estiró los brazos en señal de cansancio e intentó abrazar a Aquarius; al sentir la reacción nerviosa del pelirrojo decidió conversar – ¿Acaso te decepcioné?, cuando trabajo no me divierto periodista. Si quieres divertirte un poco, deberás esperar al cuarto día, podemos posponer nuestro viaje por algunas horas.– terminó con el aliento casi en el cuello del periodista y esté tragó grueso. Para luego cubrir el área descubierta con una bufanda. Lo que terminó por divertir aún más al griego.

**En el Hotel**

– ¡Cómo!¿no tiene habitaciones separadas?

– Tenemos dos cuartos intercomunicados. Son los que siempre usa el señor Escorpión.

– ¿Intercomunicados? ¡que se ha creído usted! – necesitamos dos habitaciones, posiblemente en distintos pisos. – dijo Aquarius muy molesto por lo ocurrido.

– Lo siento mucho caballero, pero esas son las habitaciones de la multinacional. Además son las únicas que quedan libres – Milo se divertía sin siquiera intervenir en el reclamo, los rostros de pánico que se dibujaban en el periodista le decían que en el fondo Aquarius era una persona en realidad tímida.

Ya entre las habitaciones:

– Veamos Aquarius ¿acaso soy yo el problema?

– No. Es solo que nunca he compartido habitaciones antes, me disgusta hacerlo. Es todo.

– No te preocupes Camus. Te encierras con llave y luego las arrojas al lavado. – Se escuchó la clara intención de sarcasmo del asesor.

– Seguro que lo planeaste. Averiguaste que no soporto compartir mi intimidad con nadie y ... y lo organizaste todo ¿verdad?

– Un momento, espera. ¿que has pensado de mi?. No me gustas ni lo suficiente como para querer compartir habitación contigo. Sencillamente estoy cansado y quiero organizar todo. Lo de mañana no es una broma. Y es oportuno que te comportes como un profesional lo antes posible.– cogió sus cosas y cerró la puerta dejando escuchar un fugaz – ¡hasta mañana!

Las palabras de Milo, pronunciadas con un tono tajante, se quedan en el aire como una acusación injusta.

– (No quería ofenderle. No entiendo por qué me he puesto nervioso ¿pero qué podía pensar yo? El hotel, los cuartos intercomunicados, parece hecho todo adrede. Pero Escorpión no tiene como saber lo que me aqueja... No es posible. Y si eso fuese verdad . Claro que cerraré con llave, que se ha creído. Mí espacio es eso "mí espacio")

**En plena madrugada:**

– ¡Despierta Camus! – Aquarius abrió los ojos inmediatamente, para encontrarse con Milo encima suyo – ¿creías que nos habíamos parado en este hotel de pura casualidad?

– Milo, ¿pero como entraste? – de inmediato la mirada de Camus se dirigio al buro al lado suyo observando que las llaves se encontraban en el lugar donde las dejó.– ¡sal ahora mismo!

– Es tarde, he entrado y no salgo. – sonrió maliciosamente– No te me escaparás... ¿No sabías que los asesores viajamos mucho para obtener esto?. – Sintió los labios de Escorpión sobre su cuello ahogándolo, esos labios quemaban.

– ¡Déjame!, ¡déjame!– era todo lo que podía decir, ya que su cuerpo no respondía a su liberación, al contrarío, estiraba su cuello dejando más espacio para el arácnido.

– jajajaja todos en nuestra multinacional somos vampiros y vivimos de periodistas ilusos que se inmiscuyen en nuestro camino.– Escuchó hablar a Milo mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo intenso, conjuntamente un par de colmillos se clavaban profundamente en su cuello.

– ¡Nooooooooo!– Su grito lo despertó al instante. (ha sido un sueño... ¡que horrible!) se decía así mismo, lo primero que hizo fue observar la puerta y comprobar que Milo aún a esas horas tecleaba su portátil. – Ese sueño fue muy intenso– se dijo, al punto que lo dejó con un problema en la entrepierna.

Se dirigió al baño y luego de lavarse el rostro sintió que su respiración volvia a la normalidad. ¿Por qué le sucedian esas cosas? Aún más en el momento menos indicado y con la última persona con quien quisiera soñar.

– Regresando a Grecia aceptare a Saga– Se dijo, para luego intentar consiliar el sueño.

Temprano en la mañana. Hasta los peores sueños al sol parecen ridículos.

– Media hora que espero, ¿no has oído el despertador? – se quejó el asesor.

– Oído, ¿tu has oído algo? – preguntó curioso Camus al pensar que... si bien soñó un poco fuerte, Milo no tenía como enterarse, a menos que oyera algo.

– Estamos en habitaciones intercomunicadas, no creas que la puerta es a prueba de ruidos.

– ¡ujum, cof! – se sonrojó Aquarius, casi atorandose con el desayuno.

– Para la próxima deja de ver la tele en la madrugada. ¿Oh es que tenías que atender a tu amiguito? – apuntó sinuoso a los pantalones de Aquarius.

– No ¡Claro que no!, debí aplastar el control remoto mientras dormía. – fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

– Vamos desayuna pronto o llegaremos tarde – Camus obedeció sin más, tomó asiento y se sirvió pronto – Estas raro ¿has dormido mal? ¿también tienes fobia a los cuartos de hotel? o ...

– He soñado. – respondió el francés– Estaba un poco agitado . Eso es todo. – terminó sin levantar la mirada.

**Minutos después:**

– ¿Estás listo? – Acomodó Escorpión su corbata en tanto echaba un vistazo las paginas en valores de la bolsa – Hoy pasaremos primero por el Europa Tower, hoy se realiza la reunión del Consejo del Banco Central europeo.

– Sí, sí; vamos. – el reportero salió decidido a aprender del mundo del asesor.

– ¿No llevas nada? – miró curioso Escorpión.

– Esta libreta y mi celular. Es todo lo que necesito. – Así inicio el primer día de su viaje juntos.

El viaje en el fondo ha sido bueno, antes que Camus se diera cuenta ya estaban en su último día en Frankfurt.

– No he escrito casi nada. Ha sido uno de los viajes más aburridos que he hecho. – se quejó el francés.

– Gracias. – respondió el griego al sentirse aludido.

– No me mal entiendas. Es decir, tú no eres aburrido. Pero, ¿donde está esa famosa vida de aventuras de los asesores en las multinacionales? Han sido cuatro días absolutamente carentes de interés. – se explicó Aquarius.

– La próxima vez trataremos de animarnos un poco y tiraremos la banca por la ventana para agradar a tú director. ¿Acaso arriesgaremos algunos cuellos?.

– ¿te burlas de mi? – continúo el pelirrojo.

– Sí – fue la franca respuesta del asesor– te dije que mi vida era aburrida– entonces calló por unos momentos y con especial interés prosiguió – Fíjate bien en esas dos caras.

– ¿cuales? – Camus miraba a todos lados sin notar nada fuera de lugar.

– Esos dos– dijo Milo caminando hacia una pareja que observaba todo desde su asiento – Hola, ¿No sabes que en este lugar las acciones corren 24 veces su costo? debe está prohibido que novatos ingresen a esta área.

– Por favor, déjenos invertir. ¡Nos han robado todo!– suplicó un joven castaño.

– ¿Que dicen? ¿que les ha ocurrido? – se apresuro Camus a preguntar.

– Una cosa absurda. Llevamos meses haciendo pequeñas inversiones en la bolsa y nunca nos había ocurrido. Nos lo han robado todo una pareja de viejos, que dicen trabajar aquí. – Comentó una mujer de cabellos largos lilas.

– Me llamo Seiya y ella es mi esposa Saori. Todo me ha sucedido por confiado. Parecían tan amables, me llevaron a tres cuadras del edificio y luego con una pistola, me lo han quitado todo.

– Parece increíble– respondió Milo – pero supongo que las acciones están a su nombre. – El joven de ojos cafés de inmediato respondió.

– Como no invertimos grandes cantidades, las llevamos al portador como bonos intercambiables.Y por eso estamos en un lío serio, solo tenemos este pedazo de papel, se rompió al arrancárnoslo y lo dejaron tirado.

– ( Los pobres me causan una gran lástima, en cambio Milo, ahí esta , totalmente indiferente. Se limita a mirar los rededores y no dice nada. ¡No tiene corazón!) . pensaba para sí Aquarius

Poco después:

– Aquí pueden realizar su denuncia. Si tienen suerte y saben describir a los ladrones darán la alarma y no podrán cambiar sus bonos en ningún lado. Puede que recuperen lo robado. – dijo Milo al joven acompañante.

– Bueno, veras, la verdad... en realidad no nos robaron. Perdí todo lo que invertí hace media hora e intentaba apostar este papel roto para recuperar algo. No quería que mi esposa lo supiera, ella confía en mi, no tiene idea de que lo perdimos todo. Saori era la sucesora de la fundación Kido. Pero cuando se casó conmigo, su abuelo la desconoció y solo teníamos un poco de dinero ahorrado. Saori quería demostrarle a su abuelo que es merecedora de continuar con la sucesión de su fundación y contrariando hoy sus ordenes vine y compré donde creí que sería bueno . Yo aunque no conozco mucho de la bolsa quise evitar que la vieran mezclándose entre las compras de acciones más bajas. Una mujer como ella no merece pasar por esto.

– ¿Y acaso estas loco?. – Milo miraba fijamente a Seiya al hablar – Saori te eligió a tí y se casó contigo. No creas que no sabe que lo perdiste todo. A pesar de saber que ahora no tienes nada, no la veo nerviosa por la falta de dinero. Ella trata de consolarte, y tú estas aquí inventando una tonta historia fenomenal. ¿No vez que teme más por tu seguridad que por lo que han perdido?. Mírala.

– Lo siento.– apenas y se escuchó eso de los labios del joven japones– Y... gracias por no delatarnos.

– Camus ven acá. – llamó Milo al periodista que conversaba con Saori a unos metros.– Por favor lleva a Saori a la cafetería. No creo que haga falta la presencia de tantas personas para realizar una denuncia.

– Milo.

– Por favor Camus.– Aquarius esperó unos segundos y decidió obedecer al asesor, en tanto analizaba lo que ocurría.

Cuando Seiya y Milo estuvieron solos...

– Este dinero es para ustedes. No es mucho, pero lo tengo por alguna emergencia. Al menos ayudará para realizar alguna inversión. ¿quieres acompañarme?

– No puedo aceptarlo. – El japones avergonzado se negaba cortésmente – De verdad...Eres muy bueno.

– ¡Cállate y vé a comprar de las que están en esta lista!.– dijo en tono firme Escorpión– Luego regresa con tu esposa, y para la próxima recuerda comprar las acciones que ella te diga. Por lo que veo ha realizado un buen estudio con su lista. Debiste confiar en ella, Seiya.

**Una hora después ...**

Seiya retornaba con su esposa, avergonzado, decidió contarle toda la verdad. Saori lo besó y sin enojo continuaron su camino.

– Le has dado dinero...

– ¿Y que? Estaban sin un centavo.

– Le has dado dinero. – Camus dijo esto casi sin creerlo – Has estado muy generoso.

– Sí, pero si no subes al auto en un segundo te dejare en Frankfurt. Mi avión esta a punto de despegar.

Ya en el avión. Camus muy serio ni siquiera pensó en su fobia.

– No te alegras, por fin tienes una historia que contar. – Rompió el hielo Milo

– Una historia muy bonita, pero no la tomaré en cuenta. Reconocí a la nieta de Kido en cuanto la vi. Nunca pensé verla tan feliz. En las fotos de las portadas ella siempre escondía su verdadera sonrisa. – Por dentro Camus... ( debo cambiar de opinión sobre Milo. No es tan malo, en el fondo. Y he sido muy mezquino en opinar mal de él).

**De regreso en Grecia luego de un vuelo ameno gracias a la historia compartida en Frankfurt...**

– ¿Y ahora? – Aquarius no tenia idea de lo que seguiría en el itinerario. ¿qué hacen los asesores luego de realizar un viaje?

– ¿quieres saber para donde es el próximo viaje?

– Por supuesto, debo retornar a la revista y luego realizar mi primer resumen.

– Bueno, pero primero debes acompañarme. – para Camus las palabras de Milo sonaron a tregua.

– No. Pero. – fue todo lo que pudo decir el francés.

– Esta es una etapa obligada. Debes conocer a Aioria. – Dijo alegremente el griego.

– ¿Y quien es...?

– Una fiera y a la vez un lindo gatito. – sonrió al decirlo, para Milo esta etapa obligada suponía lo mismo que presentar a Camus a su familia.

**Horas mas tarde...EL Hotel tiene un clima familiar, cálido. Hay algo que Camus nota en seguida.**

– ¡Milo! has vuelto antes de lo previsto. – Un joven simpático y endiabladamente confianzudo se colgaba del cuello de Escorpión.

– Si gatito – susurro el Escorpión para corresponder al abrazo.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**Horas mas tarde...EL Hotel tiene un clima familiar, en otra situación el rostro de Camus se vería aún más serio, pero Milo hacia que las cosas alrededor suyo encajaran fácilmente. Hay algo que Aquarius nota en seguida.**

- ¡Milo! has vuelto antes de lo previsto. - Un joven simpático y endiabladamente confianzudo se colgaba del cuello de Escorpión.

- Si gatito - susurro el Escorpión para corresponder al abrazo. - ¿como estás?

- (¿Esta es la fiera?)- se preguntaba Camus estudiando de pies a cabeza al gatito- (es muy guapo, me recuerda a alguien ... pero ¿Por qué el verlo me molesta?) - Observaba Aquarius en solitario la escena frente suyo. El rostro de Escorpión era algo que antes nunca vio. Estaba verdaderamente feliz.

- Aioria, te presento a un auténtico aguafiestas. - Aioria fijó la mirada en Camus sin soltar a Milo - Un Periodista. Se llama Camus. En el Fondo, no es tan antipático.

- Si lo dices tú, te creo - respondió Aioria. - Bienvenido, Camus.

- Hola- fue la respuesta escueta del francés, quien con la mirada amenazaba a Milo por acreditarle adjetivos no merecidos.

Pasaron entonces al extenso piso, Milo se acomodo de inmediato.

- ¿Nos hospedas esta noche? estoy demasiado cansado para llegar a casa. -soltó Escorpio dejando al francés herméticamente congelado.

- ¡Milo no me lo habías dicho! - Fue la inmediata queja de Camus, ya era bastante incómoda la situación para él (¿como puede pedir hospedaje estando en la misma Athenas?).

- ¿Por qué me consultas Milo?. Si tú no tienes otra casa más que está - respondió divertido Aioria. - Puedes quedarte donde siempre, y tu también Camus.

- Yo no. Yo tengo donde llegar, gracias. Milo no me consulto esto. Disculpa. - respondió de manera modosa el francés

- Perdona Camus, tienes razón. Pero cada vez que vuelvo a Grecia me quedo a dormir aquí.

- Es una especie de costumbre - agregó Aioria.

- Aioria tiene óptimas habitaciones, todo este piso es reservado para nosotros, siempre.

- Bueno, yo pensaba llegar a casa esta noche... y- no terminó su oración cuando...

- ¡Hola! Me esperaban ¿Verdad? - Los Tres Amigos voltearon al escuchar el saludo-Tengo más hambre que un lobo.

- Como Siempre .- Fue la Respuesta de Milo

- ¿Aioros?

- ¿Sorprendido Camus?. Aioros y Aioria son hermanos, notaste el parecido ¿cierto? - Milo resolvió la interrogante.

- Lo imaginé.

**La cena ha sido sencilla, pero exquisita, Camus ha notado que tiene mucho apetito y que se encuentra a gusto en compañía de los presentes.**

**Ya entre copas, la conversación seguía...**

- El tuyo sí que debe ser un trabajo interesante. Viajaras mucho, supongo. - Interrogó Aioria

- Bueno, no mucho. El trabajo de periodista, las más de las veces, se hace detrás del escritorio. - se explico el francés tomando luego un sorbo de su copa y continúo - Yo sí que te admiro a tí Aioria. Llevar adelante un hotel como este, casi tu solo, debe ser difícil.

- Y lo es. Te lo aseguro -respondió Milo - Aioria es un faro para los viajeros . Lo queremos mucho.

- Bien se ve. - dijo esto el francés con un tono seco - Y debe ser bonito tener tantos amigos. Esto no ocurre en la revista.

- A propósito Milo. El loco ha regresado. Hizo de las suyas en Varsovia. - Acotó Aioros.

- ¡No digas! Hacia mucho que no se hacia notar. - Milo tomo interés en lo mencionado por Aioros.

- ¿El loco? ¿de que hablan? - preguntó Camus con el mismo interés de Milo.

- De algo que sería mejor no escribieras en tu artículo. - aconsejo Aioria- El loco es un personaje que nadie ha podido identificar, de vez en cuando se divierte trabajando como sicario para algunas empresas que desean eliminar a la competencia.

- Tiene un Jet privado, y nadie sabe quien es, ni para quien trabaja, lo oculta muy bien. - continúo Aioros - Sin embargo, cuando aparece, varias compañías caen en cuestión de días. De vez en cuando aparece y nos corta un viaje, al llegar encontramos todo hecho un caos. Una vez me lo encontré tratando de regresar a su Jet, estaba bien cubierto, quise detenerlo, lo tomé de un brazo al ver que evitaba mis preguntas. Su reacción fue violenta, por poco quedo hecho trizas dentro de las turbinas. Algunos guardias de seguridad acudieron en mi ayuda o no estaría ahora hablando contigo. El loco simplemente subió a su Jet y desapareció. - Aioros veía como las facciones de Camus cambiaban de acuerdo a la narración y el interés que mostraba le gusto. -Pero Milo que es el mejor de nosotros, ha dicho que se las hará pagar. Tarde o pronto, El Loco perderá ante Milo

- Lo de su trabajo me tiene sin cuidado, pero el que haya intentado matarte, no lo perdono. No volverán a separarme de mi Familia. - Los recuerdos del coma de Aioros, volvían a la memoria de Milo reviviendo espantosos momentos. - Ojalá fuese tan fácil acabar con el Loco. En todo caso, nunca le he visto. Y puede que no lo encuentre nunca. - Camus observaba un poco sorprendido las reacciones de Milo. - Bueno, es tarde ¿nos vamos a acostar?- dijo esto mirando a Camus.

- Ven conmigo Camus - Se adelanto Aioria llevando de la mano a su nuevo amigo por los pasillos de su piso, haciendo doblar de risa a Aioros, quien observaba la escena. - esta habitación te gustara -dijo Aioria abriendo la puerta de una habitación mediana - Por lo que veo eres una persona de peculiares gustos, puedes encontrar la biblioteca familiar al lado tuyo. Fue lo poco que pudimos rescatar luego de la muerte de nuestros padres. A ellos les hubiese gustado que le den buen uso.

- gracias.

- No tienes porque... ya empiezas a agradarme. Buenas noches.

- bonsoir.

Camus se instaló y decidió tomar un paseo entre la biblioteca, repaso los títulos, era una biblioteca bastante completa. Tomó un libro que parecía bastante usado y se dirigió a su habitación. Luego de un rato, ya acostado, tomó la libreta de apuntes y escribió un resumen del día, era agradable escribir algo intimo de Milo. La familia que tenía era acogedora y eso le gustaba, se sentía cómodo, por primera vez encajaba.

- Bien. He ordenado mis apuntes. No es mucho, pero debo reconocer que ha sido bastante divertido... - De pronto El lapicero que llevaba en manos se detuvo en sus labios y así se quedo por algunos minutos - Ademas está él. No Comprendo, no logro encuadrarlo, pero comienza a gustarme. Abrió por fin el libro e inicio la degustación de su escrito, hasta el momento en que una hoja de papel se deslizo fuera del libro.

- veamos ¿que es esto? ... ¿Kanon? ¿quien es Kanon?

**Al Día Siguiente:**

- Muy buenos días.

- Hola Aioria. Buen Día. Milo ¿se ha levantado?

- Hace horas que se ha ido. Creía que lo sabías.

- ¿Se ha ido? Tenia que acompañarme a casa - Pensó por reflejo - No. Claro que no, ni que fuera una niña -.. Es Igual, no tenía por que dejarme así. - Increíble me ha dejado como a un paquete.

- Muy buenas Camus, - Escucho detrás suyo

- Aioros hola.

- Te acompañaré yo. Milo ha tenido un contratiempo.

- Bien - Aioria se acercó a Camus y lo abrazó para despedirse - Adiós. Espero volver a verte pronto.

- Y yo, son todos muy amables y simpáticos. De Verdad. - dijo al sentir que Aioria estrecho el abrazo. Reacción que causo gracia a Aioros.

- ya Aioria, a Camus no le agrada mucho el contacto físico. Al menos eso parece.

**En el auto...**

- ¿Quieres decirme por qué se ha escapado tu amigo? Es muy raro ¿sabes?

- No. Es un tipo muy generoso. - Aioros detuvo un momento el auto para poder conversar bien - Hay una mujer que conduce una Empresa pequeña. Una viuda que para seguir adelante continúo la cartera que fue de su marido. Pero tiene un hijo pequeño y a veces, no puede con todo el trabajo. Cuando podemos la ayudamos. Milo es el primero.

- ¿Y hoy...?

- Milo a ido a realizar las tasaciones y cuadros para los siguientes días. Fue directo a Suiza. Milo es así.

- Y acaba de concluir un viaje agotador de cuatro días, apenas duerme unas horas (¿Cuantas cosas descubriré aún sobre tí Milo? ¿Cuantas veces deberé pedirte perdón por lo que antes pensaba de tí y de tu mundo?)

**Retorna Camus a su vida, al trabajo de siempre, al ambiente de siempre, pero algo ha cambiado.**

- ¿Por qué no me ha llamado todavía? El viaje a Suiza habrá terminado. Aioros dijo que se trataba de pocos días .- pensaba en voz alta Camus, en tanto Mu lo veía sin entender muy bien, ya que no podía concentrare en sus artículos.

- Hola Camus - se escuchó, y Camus supo de inmediato quien era, porque Mu tiró su porta lapiceros accidentalmente - ¿Todavía ocupado con el asesor del reportaje?

- Sí Saga, acabo de empezar.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? No Pierdas demasiado tiempo. No vale la pena, en este momento, hay algo que se acerca y es más serio.

- ¿Que dices?

- Te lo diré ... Un amigo mío es editor de varias revistas, necesita gente que valga. Le he dado tu nombre. Y tiene grandes planes para nosotros dos.

- Muy amable.

- Nunca lo seré bastante contigo. - Dijo esto tomando a Camus de las manos - ¿cenamos juntos hoy?

- Lo siento Saga. Estoy cansado y debo terminar un artículo para mañana. Otra vez ¿Oui?

- Como quieras. Te llamo yo. Y alguna vez piensa en mi.

- No lo creo.

- Lo hará ... ¿verdad Mu?- Mu solo contesto estirando una sonrisa.

**Al volver a casa, Camus recibió una sorpresa.**

- Camus.

Milo estaba pegado a una de las columnas antes de ingresar al departamento de Camus, parecía llevar un buen tiempo esperando.

- ¿Que haces aquí Milo?

- Vine a pedirte perdón. No estabas y me he quedado esperándote.

- No sabía a donde habías ido a parar. Aioros me dijo que ibas a Suiza...

- Sí. Un favor a un amigo. Nada importante. Espero que no te hayas enfadado.

- ¿Por qué? Comienzo a comprender como eres.

- Me alegro. En el fondo contigo no se está tan mal. - Dijo sonriendo Escorpión.

- ¡Que gran cumplido!. Tampoco contigo. - Camus respondió y por primera vez, Milo pudo ver dibujado en el rostro del francés una sonrisa, tan sincera que deseaba detener esos segundos por el resto del tiempo.

- Gracias. - dijo luego de quedarse observando- Pasado mañana proyecto otro viaje. ¿Cuento contigo?

- No lo perdería por nada del mundo.

- Bien. Te llamaré para darte la hora exacta de salida

- Bien.

- Bien

Todo apuntaba a que debían despedirse, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos quería dejar de ver al otro. Milo fue el primero en reaccionar y dar la vuelta. Caminó de prisa. En tanto Camus aún no deseaba perder de vista a Milo.

(Tengo ganas de que llegue pasado mañana. Quiero estar a su lado.) se dijo.

**Ha llegado el momento esperado. Otra vez en el avión.**

- Tu trabajo comienza a gustarme. - inició Camus

- ¿Sí?

- Sí. antes estaba prevenido; casi me molestaba el tener que escribir estos artículos. Pero ya me estoy divirtiendo. Estoy bien contigo.

- Me alegro ¿Y marcha bien tu trabajo?

- Sí, pero me falta algo... tu historia personal, por ejemplo. - Miró el francés por el rabillo del ojo esperando alguna respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos. Luego de escuchar unos cuantos tecleos en el portátil...

- No hay nada que decir. - ¿por qué no quería contar nada de su vida? todos tenemos una, por más aburrida que sea, siempre hay algo que contar. ¿qué esconde Milo?

- No lo creo. Aioria por ejemplo, me ha dicho que estuviste casado.

- ¡Ah!, todavía estoy casado. Pero hace dos años que no veo a Afrodita. Ni siquiera se donde está. Es una historia bastante triste y banal.

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- ¡Espera un momento! - se levanto Milo del asiento al mirar por la ventanilla - ¡Si. Es él! ¡vamos a la cabina! - corrió de prisa tomando a Camus por el brazo - ¡Por fin, le he encontrado!. Camus te comunico que el Jet que nos acaba de pasar pertenece al "Loco".

- (El jet es increíble. Supera con gran velocidad el avión de Milo).

- Déjame conducir. - Milo desplaza al piloto, y enciende el contacto por radio. - Aqui **AIRBUS 319 CJ N° 145267**A2 Responde ...¿quien eres? - El Jet disminuye considerablemente la velocidad y cuando está a la par de la cabina se ubica en la delantera del avión haciendo escapar un poco de combustible, El cual mancha el exterior de la cabina e inmediatamente desaparece de la vista de los presentes. - ¿Quiere burlarse de mi? Ahora mismo le demuestro quien soy - Milo aceleró un poco el vuelo.

- ¿Que harás?

Agárrate bien Camus, es hora de divertirnos.

- ¿No pensaras seguirlo o si?

- Por supuesto, no perderé esta oportunidad, ese tipo pagara por todo el daño que a causado.- Incremento entonces la velocidad del avión desviándose del rumbo indicado.

- ¡No!

- ¿Eh...?

- ¡No! - recalcó con fuerza- Si Quieres demostrarle quien eres; un tonto duelo en el cielo no demostrará nada. ¡Enséñale quien eres en el campo laboral!. Si lo enfrentas con una estúpida carrera aérea ¿que crees que ganas?

- Esta bien, discúlpame. - Milo dejo los controles y continúo - Debí haber pensado en tu fobia. Cuanto lo siento.

En Realidad debió haberlo hecho, Camus que no soportaba volar, estaba prendido de las cortinas de la cabina, todo pálido. Aun así fue extremadamente valiente al seguir a Milo hacia la cabina. Una carrera por los aires, podría haberlo infartado. A Milo la vergüenza lo invadió, se había dejado llevar como un adolescente sin importarle nadie más. Fue aquí que tomó de los brazos a Camus e intentó separarlo de las cortinas. cosa difícil, ya que los músculos del francés estaban agarrotados y no abandonarían las cortinas. Al ver que arrancarlo del Lugar sería imposible Milo se colocó detrás del francés y lo abrazo suavemente.

- Discúlpame, fue culpa mía. - poco a poco fue tomando confianza en la cintura del francés y entrelazo los dedos- Esperaba este momento desde hace mucho. - dijo encajando un poco más en el cuerpo de Camus.

- Por favor Milo, no hagas bromas .- Trató de detenerlo Aquarius, ahora que no solo estaba agarrotado sino que también temblaba de miedo.

- Así está bien. Quédate quieto, deja que te abrace - continúo Escorpión, embriagándose en los cabellos de su acompañante.

- ¿Acaso, tengo opción? - respondió un poco ruborizado el francés.

- Ninguna. Me quedaré contigo... aquí, hasta que termine el vuelo. - Al terminar esta frase, encajó la quijada en el cuello de Camus, quien pudo sentir el calor de la respiración del rubio mezclarse entre sus poros y el aire le empezó a faltar y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, en otra ocasión, saldría corriendo de aquel lugar, pero esta vez estas sensaciones le agradaban.

El piloto se encontraba totalmente avergonzado, al observar la bella escena, los cabellos rubios y carmesí se entrelazan en aquel abrazo, ambos estaban quietos y en silencio, Milo cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume del francés, mientras Camus había dejado de sentir miedo al vuelo y escuchaba su corazón latir desenfrenadamente. No quiso moverse. Y como dijo Milo, no se separó del francés hasta que el vuelo toco tierra. Y hubiesen seguido así de no ser porque el piloto al salir de su cabina trato de ser cuidadoso para no interrumpir pero tropezó y rompió la magia que se daba entre asesor y periodista.

Ya en tierra ambos jóvenes bajaron del avión sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, ninguno miraba al otro. Se escuchaban los ruidos del tráfico en la pista, la gente hablando y los dos parados muy serios en espera de un taxi. Los minutos pasaban y no existía en esa ciudad un taxi vació para salvarlos de aquella incomodidad.

- Cuánto lo siento Milo. Quien sabe cuando encontraras al loco de nuevo...- murmuró Aquarius.

- No tiene importancia.

Otros cinco minutos y aún no paraba ni un taxi, ambos hombres ya no tenían de que hablar.

- Bonito aquí. - Dijo Milo, como si fuese la primera vez que viajaba a Francia, tratando de arreglar el momento.

- ¿No retrasamos un poco tu programa del día? - Preguntó Camus

- Horarios, duelos ... ¿Crees que me interesan esas cosas en este momento? - Milo volteó buscando la mirada de Camus

- ¿Es que es un momento particular, este? - Preguntó Camus levantando la mirada, reflejándose en los ojos de Escorpión.

Milo le toma de la mano y Camus siente que su toque es fuerte, amable..

- Sí. Muy particular. - fue acercándose hacia Aquarius. - Hace mucho que sueño con este momento.

Terminó el párrafo para besar al francés, quien sutilmente correspondió. Milo, al sentir que era correspondido afianzó su cuerpo estrechándolo como lo hizo en el avión, clamando pasión; y por todos los dioses que la recibió, Camus dejó escapar un gemido, exaltándolo. - Camus. - intentó decir, pero la cordura desaparecía en cuestión de segundos al sentir los movimientos demandantes de los labios de Camus que tatuaban casi dolorosamente su alma, y se dio cuenta entonces que desde que lo vio por primera vez, había dejado de ser dueño de sí mismo. Su existencia se basada en aquel francés, y esa rebeldía y desinterés de un inicio, no fueron más que burdas pataletas por intentar escapar de la realidad. ¿Cómo fui enamorándome de tí?... se decía. Y las promesas internas brotaban a raudales sellándose al calor del apasionado beso. Luego ambos se separaron un poco - Perdóname.

- ¿Por qué?, yo te bese también.

- Te amo.- Escuchó Aquarius.

- Yo ... - Camus no sabia que decir ni que pensar AMOR significaba demasiado, por primera vez, dejo que hablara el sentimiento antes que la razón - solo quiero estar contigo siempre. A tu lado soy feliz.

Milo besó entonces la frente de Camus en señal de confianza.

- Vamos. Debemos Trabajar.

También ese Viaje terminó, con sus días llenos de amor.

**En el Hotel de Aioria. Camus y Milo no saben que postura deben tomar .**

- No cabe duda; son dos personas distintas. Tienen una mirada muy diferente.

- Aioría no exageres, somos los mismos de antes ¿no Camus? - Acuario no respondió ¿Como hacerlo? si era evidente lo que ocurría y no quería negarlo.

- Milo, quieres ser esquivo como siempre. Pero sabes que la máscara se te ha caído. Eres un romántico enamorado y bien se ve. - Aioria no podía ser engañado, conocía muy bien a Milo como para no darse cuenta de la relación que se había formado entre asesor y periodista.

- De acuerdo. Me rindo. Pero no lo digas por ahí, sino adiós reputación.

**Milo se ha ido dejando a Aioria y Camus solos. Lo que es aprovechado por Aioría ...**

- ¿Lo quieres mucho? - preguntó sin rodeos el griego.

- Sí. He estado ciego antes, al no darme cuenta. Pero lo amo.

- Yo también estuve enamorado de él, y creo que lo habías notado. Pero es difícil no querer a Milo. Tu eres la única persona en los dos últimos años que ha enternecido su corazón.

- ¿Te refieres a su esposo?

- Sí. Milo sufrió muchísimo cuando él lo dejó. Pero no era la persona adecuada. Afrodita era ambicioso y egoísta. Le hacia mucho daño. - Las palabras de Aioria dejan sumido a Camus en sus pensamientos - Permanece a su lado. A veces Milo es como un niño y te necesita. Vamos que cuando lo conocí eramos puro lío, nos desafiábamos cada que podíamos. Aún recuerdo a Escorpión- Aioria recordaba la adolescencia en Grecia, las rivalidades de entonces y no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro- No pierdas la suerte que has tenido.

- (Suerte. ¿Sería suerte o un milagro?. Camus Aquarius, aquel que no confía sus sentimientos a nadie. ¿En una relación?). - cuando más daba vuelta al asunto, Camus menos lo creía.

**En la puerta de casa de Camus...**

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- Espero que este viaje no te haya cansado demasiado. Mejor nos vemos mañana.

- No seas tonto. - respondió Camus atrayendo a Milo hacia él con las manos en el cuello del arácnido, suavemente lo beso. Un beso tras otro, a los que Milo correspondió pasionalmente. - No quiero separarme de tí.

- Entonces, no lo pienses, no nos dejaremos nunca.

- No... - respondió Camus besándolo con mucha intensidad, agitado - Nunca.

Levantó entonces a Camus mientras abría la puerta del departamento. Ambos ingresaron entre besos y caricias. No encendieron la luz, no la necesitaban; aunque tropezaron con todo a su paso, llegaron a la habitación, donde tampoco necesitaron de la cama pues terminaron en la alfombra. Entonces dejaron que sus aromas se impregnaran entre ellos, esos besos eran demasiado cálidos, las prendas fueron descubriéndose una a una, dejando espacios para su deleite. Inicio por su cuello al recordar que alguna vez le fue prohibido, recorrió largo y tendido aquellos músculos que se estiraban a su paso, deleitándose con las reacciones obtenidas, triunfando sobre nuevo territorio, la madre patria había caído bajo el veneno griego del arácnido.

La excitación aumentaba, ambos se retorcían, gemían y suspiraban. Temblando con el roce del aliento y sus manos por toda su piel, sus labios se exploraban y conquistaban. Camus escucho entre gemidos un " te amo" , eso detuvo la marcha inmediatamente, Milo tomó el rostro de su amante con ambas manos, posiblemente esperando respuesta, pero al no obtenerla, lentamente beso la frente del francés que parecía paralizado, al poco Camus en respuesta, también dió un beso en la frente a su amante, para luego aferrarse a su pecho y besar el corazón de Milo, escuchando como si fuera este, el portador del tesoro más grande de su existencia. Como si con ese beso pudiera llevarse consigo el significado de las palabras que lo hacían estremecer.

Iniciaron entonces un nuevo paso, tan arduo que demandaba de ambos una entrega total, las embestidas aumentaban al compas de los gemidos. Ambos se adoraban entregándose en totalidad. Llegaron al límite, ya sin aire, sin un sólo pensamiento en mente, exaltándose, arrebatándose el alma terminaron exhaustos.

- (Te amo, Milo, Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme cómo sería la vida sin tí.)

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

- Te amo, Milo . Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme cómo sería la vida sin tí.

**Es de mañana muy temprano, el despertador sonó hace ya 15 minutos, al parecer entre asesor y periodista se olvidaron que existe una vida fuera de la acogedora cama.**

- ¿es tarde ya?

- No. - respondió Milo acomodándose entre las sábanas

- Milo, en el trabajo saben que estoy de vuelta, dime la hora.

Como mucho pesar Milo intenta abrir un ojo, el cual no concibe abrirse a la luz del día

- 6:20 am . No - Bostezó - 6:50 am. - para enredarse en el cuerpo de su amante y ...

- ¡Tarde!, ¡tardísimo! - fue la reacción de Camus casi arrojando el cuerpo del arácnido.

- No te apures, diré que el vuelo se atrasó. - tomó entonces de las caderas a su amante y lo trajo hacia sí.- Ven, descansa un poco.

- No entiendes Milo. Nunca falte al trabajo y no pienso empezar hoy.

- Un ratito.- Dijo esto en tono de suplica infantil, tumbando a Camus debajo suyo.

- Non. - entono dulcemente el francés.

- ¿pequeñito...si?- bajo el tono de voz, excitado y movió lujuriosamente las caderas con la mirada suplicante.

- Solo 5 minutos. No más.

**40 minutos más tarde...**

- Ahora vete. - Camus prácticamente echaba de su departamento a Escorpión.

- Te llamaré mañana. - se escuchaba en tanto el francés empujaba a su amante hacia la puerta, ya que Milo no dejaba de propinarle besos - Tengo un breve viaje. - esto detuvo los esfuerzos de Camus quien escucho un poco triste la noticia - Estaré fuera sólo dos días.

- No me hablaste de ningún viaje. - los ojos de Camus se apocaron un poco, hubiese querido asistir y no separarse de Milo.

- Lo sé, salio de pronto... pero te llamare a toda hora. - termino abrazando a Aquarius, quien dibujo una sonrisa triste.

- Yo escribiré mi artículo; y pensare en tí. - Esa era música para los oídos de Milo...

- Bien, entonces... Bésame.

- Milo basta...

**En la revista ...**

- Siempre atareado con tu serial sobre los asesores. ¿que tal? - Saga ingreso a la oficina de Camus, pero esta vez la mirada de adoración que siempre llevaba era distinta. Estudiaba con todo detalle al francés.

- Bien Saga. Pero aún me falta mucho.

- Camus, yo creo que le das demasiada importancia a ese trabajo. Dijiste que era solo una molestia.

- No era verdad. - respondió el francés sin tan siquiera mirarlo una vez.

- Ya lo veo... ¿por eso no has vuelto a llamarme? ¿Por eso te has olvidado de mi? - planteo Saga sentándose en el escritorio, encontrando la mirada de Camus.

- Perdona Saga. Ha sido una semana intensa... - dijo Aquarius, acomodando algunos documentos, tratando de salir de su oficina si fuera posible abriendo una puerta al lado suyo por arte de magia.

- No cabe duda. ¿Y... cómo está tu amigo? ¿siempre tan antipático? - Al decir esto Saga estudio a Camus por el rabillo del ojo.

- Eso nunca lo dije...Perdona, voy a ver al jefe.

- De acuerdo. Nos Vemos más tarde.

Oficina del jefe, unos minutos después.

- Buenos días Señor Radamanthys.

- Muy buenos Camus... Entra, entra. - Radamanthys hace unos días esperaba esa reunión. - ¿Has terminado ese bendito articulo?

- Aún debo terminarlo, tengo muchos apuntes por ordenar, y algunas historias por recoger.

- De acuerdo. Pero dime, ¿hay bastante material picante?

- No... entiendo.

- No eres un muchacho tonto Camus, estoy seguro de que harás carrera. Los lectores quieren cosas prohibidas, historias macabras, secretos laborales, misterios sin resolver, búscale el quinto pie al gato, un drama o un escan dalo venden bien... Ponlos en tu artículo y será... una obra maestra.

- Tengo que atenerme a la verdad...

- Naturalmente. La verdad pura y concreta, la verdadera verdad. Me entiendes. Y... acaso una pizca de sexo ¿no?. Ahora vete, que tengo que hacer.

Fuera de la oficina, Camus trataba de digerir la conversación con su jefe, se sentía el ser más despreciable de la tierra, luego de Radamanthys claro está.

- No es posible ¿que quería el Jefe? Hay que ver, en qué tipo de revista estoy trabajando... Sí cree que le escribiré un artículo sensacionalista, se equivoca. Le demostrare quien es Camus Aquarius. - Salio inmediatamente de su oficina dejando a Mu lo mas confundido posible, de un tiempo atrás, el tibetano no acertaba una en la vida del francés.

**Dos días después... Como en un magnifico sueño vuelven los mágicos momentos, entrañables y serenos...**

- Todavía me parece mentira que sea verdad...¿cómo puede, uno como tú, estar con un bicho venenoso como yo? - dijo Milo acariciando entre sus brazos a su amante.

- Quizás porque no eres un bicho venenoso, sino una persona amable y gentil.

- A propósito ¿cómo va tu trabajo? ¿tu jefe está satisfecho de lo que estas haciendo?

- No preguntes... - dijo el francés con fastidio. - Su ideal del periodismo está muy distante del mío. La verdad es que trabajo para una revista sensacionalista y hasta ahora lo noté.

- No quieren la verdad ¿eh?. Me lo imaginaba. Te dije que la vida de los asesores es aburrida.- concluyo Milo.

- ¡No es verdad! Las nuestras son historias muy bellas, llenas de emociones. Y yo me alegro, porque he recogido material esplendido... Pero mi jefe no lo entiende.

Milo recordó aquel día de encuentro, Radamanthys. ¿por qué estaría un hombre de asuntos internacionales indagando en la vida de un pobre y nada interesante asesor de negocios?, si quería información de su trabajo, con pedírsela al chino Dohko era suficiente, pero cómo culparlo, si gracias a semejantes circunstancias había conocido al ser que llenaba su vida.

- No lo pienses más Camus. Vales mucho y llegará tu ocasión. Acaso estando a mi lado...¿no?

Camus sonrió y se fundió en los brazos de Milo volviendo a besar su corazón.

- Así será. - el francés se sumió en una ola de pensamientos y siempre llegaba a una conclusión. - Milo, por qué nunca hablas de tus cosas. ¿temes que vaya a revelar algo tuyo?

- No se trata de eso amor. Son cosas que no quiero recordar.

- Estoy en desventaja, ¿sabes?. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, sin embargo tú...

-Solo te diré amor, es algo de lo que me arrepentiré todo lo que me resta de vida.

- Lo lamento, no insistiré nuevamente.

- ¿que dices? esta bien, todo lo que venga de ti esta bien. Debo irme, quede en ayudar a Aioros con un nuevo sistema de tasas.

- Cuídate. Te amo.

**Milo sale de casa de Camus, sin darse cuenta de que es observado desde hace mucho. La mirada de Saga esta llena de Odio.**

- ¿quien puede ser a estas horas? Acaso Milo, que ha olvidado algo?. - presuroso corre a la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Pero al abrir...- ¡Saga! ¿tu aquí?

- En realidad, iba a ver a un ex amigo...Pero he visto que has tenido que hacer.

- No entiendo.

- Al venir, he visto a ese amigo tuyo salir de aquí. El asesor...

- Esas son cosas mías.

- ¿Acaso no merezco una explicación?

- ¿de qué?

- ya se ve lo enamorado que estás ¿yo ya no te gusto?

- Lo siento, pero nunca te he dado esperanzas. Has sido siempre un buen amigo y es todo.

- Ah, lo sientes... Entonces tendrás que sentirlo todavía más, hermoso. Tenia planes para tí, muchísimos planes.Tú en cambio lo echas todo a perder, por ese tipo.

- No me interesan ningún tipo de favores ¿crees que puedo renunciar a Milo porque tú prometes incluirme en tus planes?.

- Te estas equivocando y no te lo perdonare nunca. Ya es hora de que conozcas la clase de persona que es tu amiguito.

- ¡Deja en paz a Milo!. Entiende Saga, nunca existirá otra cosa que no sea amistad entre nosotros. Y eres tu quien quiere acabar con el delicado límite que queda.

- Adiós hermoso, te veré de nuevo... suplicando por mi perdón.- Saga dio media vuelta completamente enojado.

- Todo esto esta mal. - diciendo esto Camus resbalo hasta quedar de rodillas tras la puerta (No creía que Saga fuese tan mezquino ¿cómo he podido no darme cuenta antes del mundo escuálido en el que he vivido?. Necesitaba de Milo para abrirme los ojos, es lo más bello que podía ocurrirme y no renunciare a él por nada del mundo.)

En el aeropuerto Milo y Aiorios esperan a Camus para pasar el último viaje del periodista.

- ¿Nuevamente compitiendo? - Aioros no dejaba de ver el ir y venir de Milo ¿acaso preocupado?

- Camus llegará en cualquier momento. Casi ha terminado sus servicios y este debería ser nuestro último viaje.

- ¿Y... qué?

- Pues... seguiremos juntos. ¿tu que dices? - Aioros quedo en silencio por un momento - Eres mi amigo; podrías aconsejarme...

- Lo sabía. Son una pareja estupenda, y Camus es un buen hombre. Aioria y yo nos alegramos por ustedes. Además, todos en el trabajo ya lo saben. Ha llegado. Mira.

- ¿Como podría no estar enamorado de él? - susurro Milo al quedar embelesado por Aquarius.

- Buenas tardes.- saludo a ambos compañeros, sin poder esconder su entusiasmo- Tengo muchas ganas de salir ya.

- pareces otro Camus, viajar seguido te sienta bien.- añadió Aioros

- ¿que paso con tu fobia? - fastidió un poco Escorpión. A lo que Camus abrazándolo respondió.

- Tengo un secreto infalible para eso.

- ¿nos vamos?

El vuelo transcurre sin contratiempos, al llegar a Vienna el celular de Milo trae lo inesperado.

- Milo... es urgente que viajes directo a NewYork. Hace media hora que algunas empresas han variado escandalosamente en sus valores, si no llegas a tiempo, para mañana tres de nuestros clientes caerán.

- Voy de inmediato.

- ¿problemas?

- Al parecer algo esta afectando los estados financieros de algunos clientes.

**New York horas después...En un privado Milo palidecía estudiando las cifras.  
**

- alguien divulgo información falsa... Mis clientes no son deudores de ningún tipo.

- ¿Como sucedió algo así?.

- Camus, esto lo hizo alguien que conoce bien cual es el punto débil de nuestros clientes en Grecia.

- Alguien como ... ¿el Loco?

- Lo siento Camus creo que debes marcharte.

- No digas. Estas en problemas, me quedo contigo.

- Claro que no...

- Milo, por favor, no me alejes.

Las miradas se cruzaron y Camus pudo percibir miedo en la mirada de Escorpión. Millo hizo unas cuantas llamadas, arreglo varias conferencias de prensa y se comunico con diversos mercados. Al finalizar el día, estaba terriblemente agotado...pero aún faltaba algo duro por realizar.

- Comprar y vender para estabilizar, es aún más delicado que una cirugía... en tus manos se encuentran cientos de vidas.

- tranquilo... tomate tu tiempo, eres el mejor Milo.

- El mejor...

A la mañana siguiente, el aire parece desaparecer, el camino a Wall Street es inmensamente largo, las piernas le pesan y siente desvanecerse. Trata de disimular su estado, pero Camus reconoce los síntomas y guarda silencio.

Milo llega al tablero principal y pide los resultados al tiempo. Todos los presentes tienen las miradas sobre él, hasta que escuchan de sus labios.

- mayores acciones alcistas, tres a uno.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, esa era una más de las victorias de Milo. Sin embargo los ojos del arácnido revelaban otro tipo de emociones, se retiro de inmediato directo al baño, donde tras cerrar la puerta, echo a llorar amargamente. Camus lo había seguido y no tenia idea de como reaccionar ante esto. ¿que palabras decir? ¿que sucedía con Escorpión?. Así que no insistió en tocar la puerta y solo atino a quedarse sentado detrás de esta. Hasta caer dormido. Al despertar, se encontraba en el hotel, con una nota al lado de la almohada, donde se le pedía regresar a Grecia ya que Milo se había adelantado.

**En Grecia...**

- ¿que fue eso Milo?

- No es nada, ya deja de molestarme.

- Bien. - respondió por inercia, quedo en silencio por unos minutos, para luego continuar- Solo quiero saber para poder ayudar.

- ¿ayudar? ¿crees que puedes ayudar? ¿Salimos una semanas y te crees con derecho a entrometerte donde no te llaman?

Camus levanto una ceja con enfado absoluto al escuchar semejante reclamo

- Sera mejor que pienses bien antes de hablar, si sigues con esa conducta lo que continué no tendrá solución Milo.

- ¿que harás cuando sepas mi verdad? ¿eh? Si Dios no quiso hacerlo como podrías tú ... ¡crees que puedes ayudar! para mi no existe ayuda. Lo lamento Camus.

Las lagrimas caían gruesas y pesadas de Milo quien tenia la mirada compungida, con sus manos rompía todos los documentos que tenia a su alcance. Camus lo tomo por las muñecas tratando de calmar el arranque de histeria en el cual se encontraba su amante.

- No puedo mucho ¿sabes? pero ahora estoy contigo, no permitiré que te dañes, déjame estar a tu lado. Y no dejaré que pases por esto solo. Nunca más.

- Camus. No tienes porque ... puedes evitarte todo el sacrificio y dejarme.

- Eres imposible. Puedes contarme lo de los padres de Aioria y los tuyos, si lo deseas. Pero no se te ocurra echarme por la borda, cuando esto vuelva a ocurrirte. De lo contrario...

- ¿qué?

- Nada...- terminando esto tomó asiento y apuntó algunos detalles en su libreta, en tanto Milo no sabía que responder a eso ¿cómo se entero? ¿acaso Camus lo había investigado? ¿ A qué jugaba el francés?. Antes nadie lo había enfrentado de esa manera, hasta su propio esposo había salido huyendo luego de pasar por dos o tres de sus crisis. En cambio Camus se quedaba y se atrevió a investigarlo ¿que tanto de la verdad tendría el francés en sus manos? al parecer no esperaría por su confianza.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de mis padres?

- ¿Estas dispuesto a contarme? - la actitud de Camus no sólo era desafiante sino errada, mal momento para obtener la última palabra.

- ¡Responde maldito periodista! - Milo no lo pensó dos veces y con una mano sostuvo por el cuello al francés, quien lejos de atemorizarse trato de mantener la calma encolerizando más a Escorpión.

**En el fondo de un Jet privado.**

- Saga, lo hiciste bien. Deberías ver la cara del bastardo, llorando encerrado en el baño.

- Camus estuvo con el todo el tiempo. - se escuchó del griego en tono triste - Mira Radamantys, a Camus siempre le costo socializar y por primera vez lo veo feliz. Déjalo fuera.

- Por supuesto que se encuentra bien. - entonó sarcástico- En brazos de tu mayor enemigo.

- Aún así.

- Si no tienes una pizca de fidelidad a tu hermano, entonces ¡olvida todo esto de una buena vez! - arrojo Radamanthys la copa de su mano hiriendo a uno de su personal, quien no se atrevió a quejarse y recogió los destrozos.

- Deja de portarte como un estúpido intrigante, hemos estado detrás de esto por 6 años. Así que ... ¡qué más da seguir en esto!. ¿para cuando sale el articulo?

- le di un plazo de dos días. Tienes ese lapso para convencerlo, de lo contrario no tendré piedad.

- Camus puede parecer muy indiferente a todo, pero al menos tiene sentimientos.

- Se enredo con ese bastardo. Y tu sintiendo lástima por el pelirrojo. Puedo ver claramente que piensas con la entrepierna.-

- ¿No conoces lo que es la piedad?. Dudo mucho que ahora quiera entregar a su amigo en bandeja. - Saga calló por unos momentos recordando su pasado - No entiendo cómo alguien como tú ...

- No. ¡No me digas eso!, el jamás lo haría. - De pronto la expresión en los ojos de Radamanthys se transformaron a unos de súplica. - Son tan parecidos- sonrió acariciando los cabellos del griego - si tu quisieras...

- ¡Olvídalo! luego de esto no nos volveremos a ver. Te alejaras de Camus y de mi por lo que te queda de vida.

- Yo podría amarte, tanto como ame a tu hermano. ¿por qué suplicas por un insulso novato?.

- ¡Demonios!- Saga tiro de los controles, haciendo caer a Radamathys acelerando el vuelo.

**Continuará...**


End file.
